


I'll do

by zeafters



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Lots of it, Lucas is an idiot, Luwoo, M/M, Mild Angst, One Shot, Post-Fight, Swearing, jungwoo loves lucas so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 16:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17004999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeafters/pseuds/zeafters
Summary: And then Jungwoo starts to cry.





	I'll do

   YUKHEI WINCES as Jungwoo presses an antiseptic wipe onto his hand. The cut wasn't deep, but it was long in a clean, diagonal slice across his entire palm. This was the only wound he ended up with that needed to be treated immediately, but that didn't make Jungwoo any less mad.

   "You idiot," the boy mutters softly as he tends to Yukhei. "You just came back from a suspension and then you pull this shit?"

   "He was the one who started it!" The younger defends himself. "And besides, he pulled out a switchblade during the fight. That asshat didn't even know how to use it properly.'

   "His friends told you he was going to bring a knife. _They. Fucking. Told. You._ "

   "I didn't think he was actually going to!"

   Jungwoo sighs, exasperated and fumbling with the stack of gauze. Yukhei notices the worry knitting his eyebrows together. His heart can't help but sink, knowing that he was the cause of that worry. He lets his shoulders slump.

   "I'm sorry," he says softly.

   Neither of them speak for the remainder of the treatment. Even after Jungwoo bandages his hand up and moves on to prodding the faint bruises on his face. Even after he cleans up the scrapes on his knees, despite Yukhei's prior insistence that it was okay. Even after he's all patched up and they no longer have a reason to be in the boys' locker room during class. They stay silent.

   And then Jungwoo starts to cry.

   It's ugly and loud, and surely would alarm anyone walking by enough to check up on them. Yukhei pulls the senior into his arms and he blubbers out the most un-Jungwoo-like insults, he can't help but giggle.

   Jungwoo cries until his eyes are painfully dry and Yukhei holds him well afterwards. Then the bell rings.

   "Promise me you'll stop fighting." Jungwoo finally asks. "Promise me at least that much."

   Yukhei only offers him a sheepish grin, "I'll try."

   "No. No trying, just doing."

   Yukhei smiles fully this time, much to Jungwoo's irritation. They both know he could never live up to that, but for the sake of the conversation:

   "Alright, I'll do. I promise."

   Jungwoo tiptoes to leave a very Jungwoo-like kiss on his cheek. It's shy and chaste, but it sends a warmth spreading all across the younger's body quicker than he could even blink.

   "I'm sorry," Yukhei says with the goofiest grin stretching across his face. He meets Jungwoo's eyes, still read and tired from his tears.

   "Idiot."

 

 //

 

   "Tell me again, what was it I sad during my breakdown today?"

   "You said: _'You fucking nutsack, ball-sucking bitch, wet sock, fucking dickhead, piece of bread, mother of fuck, godfuck, idiot ass crackhead, fucking lucky ass bitch bastard cunt ass idiot with a death wish, I fucking love you.'_ "

 

 

   "Sounds about right."


End file.
